Be My Valentine
by MysticSpade
Summary: Be My Valentine Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day as Mikan Sakura gives chocolate to all her friends. What if, she lost a certain Black Cat’s present that day? Will he forgive her or not? Will he be her first and only love? Read Review Plz! “Whew Hotaru! I’


Be My Valentine

Summary: It's Valentine's Day as Mikan Sakura gives chocolate to all her friends. What if, she lost a certain Black Cat's present that day? Will he forgive her or not? Will he be her first and only love? Read Review Plz!

"Whew Hotaru! I'm tired!" Ten year old Mikan Sakura exclaimed.

" I'm starved, lets get some food." Ten year old Hotaru Imai boredly suggested.

" Mou Hotaru ! You did nothing but go into your wormbag and watch me clean while eating crab!!!"

Shooting a deadly glare, the raven haired inventor whipped out her baka gun and shot Mikan multiple times before stopping.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!

"Ow, gomen Hotaru ." Mikan said rubbing her head.

" You better be dummy." Hotaru said while glaring icily.

"Come on, lets eat!!!!!

" Ok, you're paying then."

Giving her best puppy dog pout to her heartless friend, Hotaru just glared.

Returning a stubborn look at how her friend was that cheap, Mikan just gave up.

In the Lunch Room………

" Yum!!! I'm so glad I got the last cookie!!!" Mikan hungrily exclaimed.

Gobbling her cookie, smoothie, and sushi, Mikan stared in awe at Hotaru.

Mountains of crab was piled high on the table, bowls of crab soup were placed around, crab sandwiches were plattered high on plates, crab fried rice was dished out into bowls, and lastly, grilled crab was scattered around.

"What idiot? You think this is all for me? Hotaru said referring to the recipes for crab.

" Ugh, um,……" Mikan stuttered.

"These are for my clients that buy my blackmail of Nogi or shall we say buyers so we don't get your tiny brain confused." Hotaru harshly answered.

" Ooh,……"

"Wow!! Valentine's Day is tomorrow???!! Seriously????!!" A girl cried out while passing by.

" Yep! It's come so fast! I so totally want to give Natsume or Ruka chocolate as a present!!!!" The girl's friend said with glee while passing by.

"I know, me too!!! I better get back to my dorm to prepare for it!!!"

" Can I help you out?"

"Sure!!!" Slowly the voices disappeared out of the room.

" Wow! Valentine's Day is really tomorrow???" Mikan eagerly cried.

" I better go back and make chocolates for Tsubasa and Misaki(favorite sempais, don't know if I spelled the names right), Ruka-pyon, you, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Koko, Narumi-sensei, Noda-sensei, and Mochu!!" Mikan said finally finishing the list of people she'd give to.

" Better hurry, and also, make mine taste edible at least so I don't get food poisoning." Hotaru interrupted coldly.

" Mou Hotaru!!"

Walking away, Mikan gets ready.

The Next Day………

Rushing to class, Mikan stumbles onto the floor with boxes filled with goodies falling out. Shoving them in, Mikan enters greeting everyone.

" Ohayo minna-san!!!!"

" Good morning!"

"Ohayo!"

" Hello!"

"Hi!"

" Happy Valentine's Day Mikan-chan!!"

Receiving greetings, Mikan waved and hurried to her seat.

"Ohayo class!!" Narumi-sensei warmly greeted with gayness.

Everybody gaped at what their gay teacher was wearing, a braid, a shirt with ruffles and hearts, white jeans, and a jacket with a heart broch attached to it.

" Since its Valentine's Day and all, the teachers except Jin-Jin has agreed to let you guys out of class to give your cards or candies to everyone."

" So, adieu!!!" Narumi-sensei said walking out.

Jumping out of their seats, all the girls rushed up to Natsume and Ruka to give them goodies. A long line formed as Mikan gaped at how many admirers they had.

"Oh well, might as well give them my gifts later."

"Iinchou!! I want to give you some chocolates I made." Mikan said with excitement.

" Arigatou Sakura!" Iinchou exclaimed before giving her a pack.

Finding Anna and Nonoko, Mikan went up to them.

" Here you go! Hope you like my chocolates. I don't know if my cooking's so good to you Anna, but enjoy!" Mikan beamed.

"Thanks Mikan!!!" The two shouted giving her two boxes before wrapping her into a bear hug.

"Hotaru!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

" Are you sure your cooking's edible baka?" Hotaru asked while giving a package to her.

" Gee, I don't know, but anyways here!!" Mikan exclaimed before running off to find her favorite sempais.

" Tsubusa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!!!! I've got chocolate for you guys!!!" Mikan screamed.

" Arigatou Mikan!!" Tsubasa and Misaki sempai recited after giving her two baskets.

Half an Hour Later…..

" Narumi-sensei!!! I finally found you!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Here you go, I made chocolates."

" Arigatou Mikan-chan!!" Narumi-sensei said after giving her a jar.

Now I need to find Ruka-pyon and Natsume, Mikan thought in her mind. Spotting Ruka hiding, she quickly gave him a box full of goodies.

" Arigatou Sakura-san." Ruka smiled while trading her a gift.

" No problem."

Going to the Sakura Tree to relax, she heard a rustling sound above her. Looking up, she found Natsume sitting and reading a manga.

" Natsume!!!! I finally found you!!!" Mikan shouted with glee.

Heaving a big sigh, Natsume finally answered. "Yes baka?"

"Here, I want to give you some chocolates." Mikan said while searching in her bag for it.

"Are you sure its edible, because I don't want to get killed by your horrible cooking."

" Oh NOOO!!!!" Mikan wailed before bursting into tears. " I lost your gift,……….. I'm sorry."She whispered

"I'll just find it, or just make some new ones for you. Is that ok if it's a day late Natsume? I didn't mean to lose it! Is there anything I can repay you back for it in the the meantime?"

Staring into her tear filled hazel brown eyes, he leaned into whisper in her ear.

" All I want is you Polka-dots."

Giving her a deep kiss, he let go. Blushing red, Mikan tilted her head sideways.

" Why'd you do that Natsume? There are prettier girls to kiss other than me."

" Its because I love you polka…………………"

The memory flashed into a brunette's mind as she glanced at her husband. It was 11 years after that had happened. Smiling, she hugged Natsume as he gave her a sweet kiss. Life was perfect for them as they lived together and shared their memories of each other…………..

I don't know if you liked it, but yeah. Also, it's just a long one-shot. Review Plz!!!!! :D


End file.
